stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Currently Heavily Under Construction Calendar The world of Stalichar is built on a calendar of four seasons. The Season of Water, Fire, Air, and Earth. These seasons are determined by how close the Elemental Plane is currently revolving nearest the Material Plane. This seasons will typically last eighty days, and will be counted as such. Ex: The year 856, Season of Air Day 47 Season of Water The season of Water is known as the season of new beginnings. This season is comparable to spring, where new life begins to bud out from the world. This is also considered to be among the gentlest of seasons. Season of Fire The season of Fire is known as the season of passion and hard work. This season is comparable to summer. In this season people are put to the test of working and toiling their days on the land, as well as enjoying the warmth that the sun provides them. Season of Wind The season of Wind is known as the season of change. This season is comparable to fall. In this season people are readying themselves for the coming cold weather as well as a time of changing themselves to better fit the new struggles that await them. Season of Earth The season of Earth is known as the season of resolution. This season is comparable to winter. In this season people will complete what they had begun throughout the year and ready themselves for what will begin anew. This is also known as the harshest year. The beginning #Creation of the gods and universe #Creation of the races #Intervention of the gods #Great Catastrophe of the material plane #Non-intervention pact of the gods #Life begins anew Timeline of the World Elves separate themselves into the two tribes: Airatia and Besela Dwarves unite under the rule of Durgruk Aenrak the first Dwarven King Necromancer in Besela -Rise of Necromancy? Great eruption of Bas'Bere -Discovery of Magic Ore -Creation of great Bas'Bere Forge Summoner tries to usurp Taria with demon eruption -Taria outlaws magic -Taria builds great church ontop of pit -attempted magic revolt -begins sending missionaries Fire savior in Troiclu Corrupt Kralhen king -King places limits on Grumdurkr military and excessively taxes Bas'Bere -Dwarven Revolutioni Hagedis begins war on dragons -Metallic dragons leave material plane -Hagedis begins to use it's newfound military prowess to expand borders Vorbat unifies monster races under one banner -Begins to aggressively expand their borders Pedsheel tradgedy at sea, kraken attack Drow uprising -Besela and Airatia work together to quell it and push them underground -Airatia locks of gate to the underdark Airatia builds grand observatory out of still growing tree Tarians expand too close to Besela quickly shut down by their military -Besela uses the wilds to create a wall around their nation Pedsheel learns how to craft long distance boats -Pedsheel creates the grand Waterway (appearance of a dragon?) Magical pollution runs rampant in Genilli -Creates the first magical, in origin, disease Pedsheel is gifted land due to a Halfling hero by Kralhen -Hero convinced White dragon to move south below Kralhen borders Mercantile riots begin in Troiclu -Peace restored by House Cyne